This project is concerned with the structure of the endproduct- sensitive enzyme L-threonine deaminase from Salmonella typhimurium as it relates to the modulation of the activity of the enzyme by small molecular weight compounds. The role of this enzyme in the autoregulation of the operon in which its structural information resides is being assessed. Genetic and biochemical approaches are being employed for both phases of this project.